


overprotective

by astimegoesby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astimegoesby/pseuds/astimegoesby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You really are the best big brother, after Aaron of course'</p>
            </blockquote>





	overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about two years from now and is Rob/Liv/Aaron centric  
> Nothing too deep, just some cute moments between the three.
> 
> (This is my first ever story that i've ever published anywhere so please be nice haha.)

Robert watched Liv from his car as she walked out of school with a young boy about the same age as her. He smiled as they awkwardly said goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways.

Robert quickly reached for his phone as Liv approached the car so she wouldn’t guess that he had been watching her. He had stood outside the car the first time he had ever come to pick her up just in case she didn’t see his car and she had nearly bit his head off for embarrassing her and made him promise to never get out of the car when he was picking her up again. 

“Where’s Aaron?” Liv asked as she got into Robert’s car. It was usually Aaron who picked her up after school on a Friday to bring her back to the village so she could spend the night at her brother’s and Robert’s house. After nearly two years, Robert and Liv got on much better now than when they first met, now there was a friendly banter between them and loved winding each other up and they both really cared about each other, although they’d never admit it.  
“He was running late coming back from Leeds, asked me to pick you up.” 

Liv just nodded her head in acknowledgement as her phone vibrated. Robert quickly glanced in her direction and grinned at the shy smile that appeared on her face as she read the message she had just received. He decided not to tease her about it knowing that it was probably from the boy he had just seen her with.  
Mainly because he knew his life wouldn’t be worth living if he did.

She had really settled down since she had first come back into Aaron’s life and Robert liked to think that was down to Aaron’s influence on her, who had really taken being a big brother in his stride. Robert hadn’t entirely been on board with the idea of her coming over on a regular basis when he and Aaron had gotten back together but despite everything she had done Aaron had forgiven her and still wanted her around so Robert didn’t object too much. It did take a while but eventually they bonded over their mutual love for Aaron and now Robert saw her and treated her as if she was his own, annoying sister.

“Do you think Aaron would mind if I skipped dinner tonight and went to the pictures?” 

“Who do you want to go to the pictures with?” Robert asked, knowing too well who she wanted to go to the cinema with.

“Just a mate.” Liv shrugged, as her face turned bright red.

“Just a mate? It wouldn’t be that boy that I saw you walking out of school with?”

“Wh- what do you mean, what boy?” Liv asked, turning her head to stare out the window. 

“Come on Liv, you know who I’m talking about. You know Aaron’s more likely to agree when he knows the whole truth.”

“Ugh fine, his names Scott and he asked me to go alright!” Liv said, the whole situation clearly making her uncomfortable.

“Hey relax Liv, it’s just me. So what you’ve got a date, you’re nearly sixteen it’s normal!” Robert reassured her.

“I know I’ve just never been on one before, and I really want to go but I don’t want Aaron to be upset with me for skipping out on our night.” Liv explained as she covered her face with her hands. Robert knew Liv was always afraid of upsetting Aaron since everything with their dad and how she had went against him. 

“Liv, Aaron will understand I promise and don’t worry about the date alright, I can ask Vic to come over and help you get ready for it if you’d like?” 

“You really are the best big brother, after Aaron of course.”

“Thanks Liv.” Robert grinned as he pulled up outside the house. “Okay go inside and watch some tv or something while I ring Victoria and then I’ll fix you something to eat.”

\----

Liv and Victoria were upstairs getting ready for Liv’s date when Aaron arrived home. Robert hadn’t seen the pair for the last hour, all he had heard was giggling coming from the room. Robert was glad that it would be him that would tell Aaron about Liv’s date as Aaron would almost certainly overreact. Robert decided it was probably better that he overreacted in front of Robert rather than in front of Liv.

“Where’s Liv?” Aaron asked when he saw Robert.

“Hello to you too.”

“Sorry.” Aaron said shaking his head and placing a kiss on Robert’s lips.

“Its fine, she’s upstairs. There’s something she needs to run by you but I thought I’d give you the heads up.”

“Is everything okay?” Aaron questioned.

“Yeah she’s fine. She’s got a date tonight.”

“What! A date? Since when?” Aaron asked. Robert watched as Aaron balled his fists trying to keep calm.

“Think he asked her today. I told her you wouldn’t mind.” Robert said, remaining calm.

“You thought I wouldn’t mind, are you serious? She’s my little sister, she’s just a kid of course I’m going to mind.” Aaron said raising his voice.

“Oh come on Aaron, you’re just being overprotective she’s nearly sixteen.”

“Overprotective? She needs to be protected, she’s easily lead and after everything she’s been through!” Aaron exclaimed. Robert’s heart sank knowing Aaron was thinking about Gordon and how he had manipulated his own daughter.

“I know you want to look after her Aaron, I do too. This is completely different though, it’s just an innocent date to the pictures.” Robert said moving towards Aaron. “And I even got her to run it by Sandra as well.”

“And what did her mum say?”

“That she could go as long as it was okay with you.”

“Well it’s not okay with me!” Aaron said defiantly just as Liv walked into the room followed by Victoria.

She wasn’t wearing her usual jeans and a hoody that Aaron and Robert were so used to seeing her in. Instead she was wearing a black skirt and a green long-sleeved halter neck top, with her long hair loosely curled and minimal make up. Robert watched as Aaron’s face went from angry to surprised and then to proud. 

“Its fine, I don’t have to go. I’ll just tell him I can’t make it.” Liv said, clearly putting on a brave face.

“No Liv-.“ Robert began. 

“No Liv, I’m sorry. I was just being an idiot, I overreacted.” Aaron sighed. “Of course you can go.”

“Are you sure?” Liv asked, not convinced.

“Yes I’m sure. I think it’s a big brothers job to overreact when he finds out his little sister has her first date.” 

“Rob didn’t.” Liv grinned in Robert’s direction.

“Yeah well that’s because he’s experienced in this kind of situation. Trust me he’s overreacted enough times when it’s come to me and my love life.” Victoria said, not passing up an opportunity to tease her brother.

“Oh shut up Vic.” Robert laughed as he wrapped his arm around his sister’s shoulder.

“Well I’m okay with you going if you sit down here and tell me everything about him so I’m not worrying all night.” Aaron told Liv who just rolled her eyes.

“I’m well able to look after myself, just ask Robert!” Liv said which cause Aaron to laugh as they remembered back to the time in the park when she had kicked Robert exactly where he didn’t want to be kicked. 

“I know you can look after yourself, but I still want to know.”

“Okay.” Liv said taking a seat next to Aaron on the couch. “So his name is Scott and he’s in my maths class..”


End file.
